Bonbon au Véritasérum
by hitoui
Summary: luna a une idée de génie pour hermione, un bonbon au véritasérum pour ron afin que l'on sache enfin ses sentiments pour elle.mais quand le rêve se transforme en cauchemar...OS ron hermione! une déclaration spéciale!assez marrant comme situation mais si ro


j'ai eu cette idée en lisant le mangas ultramaniac de wataru yoshizumi que je conseille à tout le monde! dites moi si vous avez aimé!  
gros bisous!  
hitoui

Grr ! mais c'est pas possible ! pourquoi faut que je l'écoute moi ? moi hermione granger je m'apprête à faire quelque chose d'insensé et de complètement interdit ! mais il faut bien dire que luna a des arguments bien plus que convaincants. 

Comment savoir si celui que vous aimez depuis 5 ans est amoureux de vous ?

je lisais tranquillement un bouquin en jetant quelques coups d'oeil furtifs en direction du beau rouquin qui hante mes nuits j'ai nommé ron weasley quand cette excentrique de luna lovegood se poste devant moi.

« hermione je peux te parler ? » m'avait elle dit. Et moi je l'avait suivit !

« un quoi ? » avais je crié 5 minutes plus tard.

« un bonbon au véritasérum » avait elle répété « tu aimes ron oui ou non ? »

seigneur pourquoi était elle toujours aussi directe cette fille !

« oui mais !… » avais je balbutié en rougissant

« l'effet durera dix minutes ! tu lui fait avaler et tu lui demandes et tu sauras enfin ta réponse ! »

et moi, abrutie d'hermione granger j'avais accepté ce bonbon qui dévoilerais toute la vérité rien que la vérité !

et maintenant je me retrouvais devant ron weasley entrain de nettoyer les tables du cour de potion, seuls rien qu'à deux… avec mon bonbon dans la poche n'attendant qu'un geste de ma part pour se retrouver dans la bouche de l'homme que j'aimais.

Il se trouvais si près de moi maintenant, pourquoi fallait il qu'il nettoie la même table que moi ? pourquoi ne voyait il pas le trouble en moi, je tremblais presque comme une feuille dès que je le frolais et lui continuait simplement de nettoyer cette foutue table !

« eh tu rêves ou quoi ? hermione ? »

oh non me regarde pas comme ça ron !:je vais encore parler comme une andouille !

« euh je.. » ça yé je bafouille comme une gueugueu !

« tu veux un bonbon ? »

ça m'a échappé tout seul ! ses yeux s'illuminent devant moi comme si je venais de lui dire la chose la plus gentille au monde ! c'est vraiment un ventre ce mec !  
je sors mon bonbon et le met dans sa main. Il me regarde un instant comme étonné. Je regarde vite fait ma montre moins dix parfait ! j'ai jusque huit heures pour lui poser toutes les questions que je veux !

« et toi tu n'en prend pas ? »

« euh non c'est le dernier ! »

ça y est il le porte à sa bouche, ses doigts s'avancent doucement vers ses lèvres, le bonbon n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres ! je vais bientôt savoir ! je vais sav…

« eh hermione ! »

« hein ? »

hein ?

il lance le bonbon dans ma bouche entrouverte et ce met à rire !  
gloup je l'ai avalé tout rond !

« tu regardait ce bonbon avec une telle intensité ça me faisait mal au cœur de le manger alors que ça se voyait que tu en avait vraiment envie ! » dit il en rigolant

« mais non je voulais que ce soit toi qui le mange ! » crais je !

gloup ! c'est moi qui vient de dire ça ? je voulais pas dire ça !  
son rire retomba aussi sec

« pourquoi tu voulais que je le mange ? » demanda t'il étonné.

« parce que c'est un bonbon magi… humpf ! »

je colle mes deux mains devant ma bouche pour éviter d'en dire plus

eh merde !

quelle connerie ! je promet, jamais plus jamais je n'écouterais luna lovegood !  
oh la la ! pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ! je dois partir ! vite la sortie !

je cours sans me retourner essayant de ne pas entendre ron hurler mon nom.

Paf ! je me cogne à quelqu'un.

« vous pouvez pas faire attention ! » hurlais je malgré moi

« mlle granger, grogna rogue que j'avais frappé de plein fouet, pourquoi courez vous dans les couloirs, vous savez qu'il est interdit de… »

« c'est pas le moment ! » hurlais je de nouveau !

oh non ! je voulais m'excuser ! pourquoi j'ai sortit ça moi !

« mlle granger ! dois je vous rappelez à qui vous vous adressez ! » grogna rogue néammoins étonné de mes paroles.

« laissez moi tranquille ! » criais je de nouveau ! je remets mes mains devant ma bouche et me remet à courir, autant ne pas rester là !

« mlle granger ! mlle granger ! » s'époumonnait rogue mais je ne l'entendais plus il fallait que je m'enfuis !

dehors ! dix minutes ! elle avait dit que ça durait dix minutes ! il fallait que je m'isole dix minutes !  
le parc ! derrière un arbre ! je… eh ! mais qu'est ce que…

« je t'ai enfin rattrapé ! » lança ron en m'agrippant le bras !

« oh non !pas toi!" lançai je encore une fois malgré moi.

Je le vois rougir de colère mais il n'a pas l'air envie de se disputer. Pourquoi aujourd'hui il ne s'enfuit pas après m'avoir crié dessus d'aller me faire voir ? pourquoi il reste là à me tenir ?

« c'est quoi ce bonbon magique que tu voulais me faire manger ? »

mon dieu ! je suis morte !

« c'est un bonbon au véritasé… »

je plaque encore ma main devant ma bouche et essaye encore de m'enfuir mais il me retiens ! allez mon dieu ! lache moi s'il te plait ! je vais mourir de honte devant toi !

« au véritasérum ? j'ai bien entendu ? »

« oui tu as bien entendu ! » dis je en baissant les yeux, ce n'est plus la peine ! il vas me faire parler c'est sur !.

« pourquoi tu voulais que je mange au bonbon au véritasérum ? » dit il en me fixant droit dans les yeux

« arrête de me regarder comme ça je vais fondre ! »

mon dieu ! dites moi que ce n'est pas moi qui vient de dire ça ! non non ce n'est pas moi, c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller !

j'ose le regarder il ne sourit pas, n'est pas en colère non plus, il est muet, étonné, il ne bouge plus !

« attend si j'ai bien compris c'est toi qui a mangé le bonbon au véritasérum ! je peux te demander tout ce que je veux ! »

« tu es vraiment lent à comprendre ! » lui lançais je !

eh merde ! il va encore s'énervé pourquoi toutes mes pensées lui sont dictées ?

ça yé je l'ai énervé il va partir ! a mon grand soulagement ! mais non ? pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? c'est pas possible ! il va m'achever ?

« est ce que tu aime quelqu'un hermione ? » .

je bloque. Pourquoi il me pose cette question ?

j'allais lui demander mais moi abrutie que je suis, je ne controle plus mes paroles

« oui j'aime quelqu'un »

s'il vous plait trouvez moi un sable mouvant pour que je puisse m'enfoncer sous terre ! il me regarde ! pourquoi il me pose cette question ? ne me demande pas qui !ne me demande pas qui ! pour l'amour du ciel ne me demande pas qui !.

« qui ? »

merci ron ! merci beaucoup ! c'était vraiment la question que j'avais envie d'entendre !  
je n'allais pas répondre !

ding !

la cloche sonne huit heure ! je lui ai donné le bonbon à moins dix ! c'est bon je vais pouvoir reparler normalement. Mais bon autant attendre quelques secondes… le silence est pesant il me regarde intensément, il attend une réponse pourquoi il veut savoir ? il s'attend à ce que je lui sises victor krum ou quoi ?

« réponds moi hermione ? qui est celui que tu aimes ? »

je me décide enfin à répondre

« ronald weasley ! »

je…mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit là ? je..non..c'est pas vrai j'ai pas dit ça ? me cacher ! j'ai besoin de me cacher ! là maintenant !!!  
je n'ose même pas le regarder en face, il me lache, il est furieux, il va partir et me laisser mourir de honte toute seule !  
mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? il agrippe mon menton et m'oblige à le regarder, à plonger mes yeux dans ses beaux yeux bleus azurs qui me font perdre la tête ! pourquoi il me fait ça ? pourquoi il me fait souffrir comme ça ? mes yeux se mettent à pleurer, je les ferme je ne veux pas le voir.je lui ais dit que je l'aimais, il va se moquer de moi à vie !

« moi, j'aime hermione granger ! » murmure t'il

je rouvre les yeux précipitamment j'ai bien entendu ?

« j'ai bien entendu ? » je répéte à voix haute cette fois ci. L'effet du véritasérum s'est dissipé je crois…

« je t'aime hermione… »souffle t'il si près de mes lèvres que je frissonne.

« je t'aime ron… » cette fois c'est moi qui parle je le sais.

Il sourit et se penche sur mes lèvres.  
Je défaille, je m'envole, je vais m'évanouir ! il m'embrasse ! ron weasley m'embrasse ! dites moi que ce n'est pas un rêve ? non non c'est bien réel, il m'aime ! ron weasley m'aime autant que je l'aime ! il me lache ! comme si j'allais vouloir partir ! j'entoure son cou de mes mains et me presse contre lui pour appronfondir le baiser !  
Il ne se fais pas prier pour mon plus grand bonheur !

Je me recule pour reprendre mon souffle mon dieu c'était…  
« merveilleux ! » dit il comme si il avait deviné mes pensées !

« je bénis le ciel de t'avoir donné ce bonbon ! j'aurais du y penser avant ! » dit il un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

et moi je bénis luna de m'avoir offert ce bonbon !

fin

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


End file.
